The present invention relates to compositions and processes for affecting the biosynthesis of collagen. More specifically, dichloromethane diphosphonate (Cl.sub.2 MDP) compounds are administered to humans and lower animals to desirably influence the biosynthesis of collagen.
As is well documented in the literature, many disease states affect collagen and collagen biosynthesis. The introductory portion of the ANNALS OF THE NEW YORK ACADEMY OF SCIENCES, Vol. 86, Art. #4, pages 875-1132 "Connective Tissue and Diseases of Connective Tissue" (1960) collectively considers diseases involving connective tissue, including fiber formation and wound healing, under the term "collagen diseases". Collagen diseases include, for example, rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, alkylosing spondylitis, rheumatic fever, systemic lupus, and the like.
By the present invention, dichloromethane diphosphonate compounds are used in the treatment of collagen diseases.